


SkyStar Week 2020 Shorts Collection

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, SkyStar Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: A series of loosely connected shorts written for SkyStar Week 2020
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 51
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	1. Springs Eternal

Day One: Hope/Grief

Skyfire was not a mech prone to pessimism, but he _was_ a realist, and perfectly capable of pattern recognition. History had not been his particular forte before his accident, but studying the records the Autobots had provided him with all the evidence he'd needed to remind him of the nature of revolutions, and what became of those with power. He wished he could say Starscream's part in the Decepticon Revolution was truly surprising, or at all out of character for the mech he had loved. Still loved. Starscream had always been ambitious, always been determined to make the universe bend to his will. It had been that ambition that had won him a place at the Iacon Science Academy in spite of everything lined up against him.

Seekers belonged in the Air Force, the way shuttles were only good for transport.

There was an irony to it. They had both fought so hard for the right to be scientists, to be more than what their frames dictated and secure their places in the Exploration Corps. To be something other than a warrior or a glorified taxi and cargo hauler.

And now Starscream was the right hand of a tyrant, a warlord in his own right, the _Air Commander_ , and Skyfire-

Sometimes Wheeljack remembered that Skyfire had, in fact, been an award winning omnidisciplinary scientist in his own right, in the time before his disappearance. But Wheeljack didn't much care for having a lab mate who reminded him about little things like safety protocols. Or ethics. Really, there were times when Wheeljack could be as bad as Starscream, and at least Starscream cared enough about his own paint job to try to avoid making things that exploded if you looked at them funny. The Prime gave Wheeljack much more leeway than the mech would have been allowed before the war.

Skyfire wondered if Starscream had noticed the irony of their situations. He suspected not; Starscream could be remarkably dense about those sorts of things, when he was in the middle of it.

Skyfire wished he could steal a few moments to point it out to Starscream, if only to see if he would stamp his foot and make that broken steam whistle noise he used to make. But Skyfire was rarely out in the field for longer than it took to make a drop. Every foray out where he'd encountered the Decepticons had made it clear to the Prime that he was no combatant, for all that others spoke of his sheer size in awe. Maybe if he hadn't spent millions of years in stasis lock, he would have adapted the way everyone else had. But he hadn't, and now he was nothing more than an occasionally useful civilian, so far as the high command were concerned.

He didn't mean to give voice to his growing dissatisfaction. He _should_ have been more grateful to have been dug out of the ice at all, especially as he had sided with the Decepticons -- with _Starscream_ \-- when he'd first been brought out. Only the eternally paranoid Red Alert still held that against him; everyone else treated it as little more than a joke, or something to be mentioned when they thought Skyfire was being annoying. Still, it was Red Alert and his paranoia that finally pushed Skyfire to the breaking point.

"Well, I can certainly understand why all of the flight frames sided with the Decepticons, if this is how they were treated at the start of the war. Four million years, and _nothing's changed_."

In his irritation, he'd forgotten the audience of organics. He didn't interact with them all that often, except to provide transport. He was reasonably certain Spike forgot he was sapient half the time. Chip and Carly were reasonably good at keeping up conversation, but Skyfire could tell they didn't quite know where to look when they spoke to him. Skyfire had been seriously considering getting one of those bobble head dolls for his console -- even his fellow Cybertronians had issues picking a place to focus.

The humans were unusually quiet that day, after the blow up. Carly was the last to be dropped off -- Chip and Spike both stayed in Nevada, but this time of year, Carly lived further afield, boarding at her school as Skyfire understood it. She stayed curled up in a seat, chin resting on her palm, deep in thought as they left the desert region behind.

"Can I ask a personal question?"

And that was where Skyfire's new life on Earth _really_ began, though he didn't realize it for some time. With that question, with his answers, and the answers she gave him in turn. It was amazing how much _anger_ the human had in her, towards the society that shaped her past and her future, and just how familiar it was to Skyfire.. He'd never heard Spike talk like that, and pointing it out to Carly made her laugh. " _That's_ because Spike's a _guy_. Not that he's got it that easy, but... there are things he doesn't get, and people wouldn't be telling _him_ he's stealing some man's place if _he_ got in to MIT. Or, y'know, _anywhere_."

"But he's not," Skyfire noted, getting another giggle from Carly.

" _Spike_ should still be in high school, but - well, here he is, running around all over the world with you guys. Which is way more interesting than school, according to him."

"Unlike you."

Carly grinned. "Someone once told me little girls shouldn't play with machines. I took it as a challenge. Besides, I _like_ getting an education. I want to understand the _how_ and the _why_. Spike's just happy when things _work_."

The flight was a short one, but it ended with... understanding. And an offer. Carly would introduce Skyfire to some people she knew. Like minded people, she called them. "Cause... it kinda sounds like you could use some people to talk to."

It wasn't like having Starscream back. But, if he could be understood in this world he found himself in, then-

Well, maybe there was hope for him yet.


	2. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream lives on spite. This is not news.

Day Two: Regrets/Memories

Starscream was not a mech prone to sentimentality. It served no real purpose, and it was the sort of thing that made lesser mechs hesitate when they should pull the trigger.

_Spite_ was an entirely different story. _Spite_ had fueled him from the moment he had been told that no mere _seeker_ should aspire to the position of _scientist_. That he should content himself with the role of airmech, perhaps to one day land a position of some senator's flashy bodyguard, or maybe even ascend to the rank of wing commander. _Spite_ had driven him to the Iacon Science Academy, and then the Decepticons, and _now_ -

Later, when Megatron demanded an explanation, Starscream told him that since Shockwave was clearly stalled in his latest abomination in the name of science, why _not_ let the Autobots walk off with it? ~~Skyfire~~ _They_ might just be able to figure out what Shockwave was doing wrong, and then the Decepticons could steal it back. Besides, Starscream wasn't about to waste precious time and energon defending a _failed_ science project.

Skyfire had already been picking it apart on the way out. Clearly, the Autobots weren't doing enough to keep him entertained. Starscream remembered many a night with Skyfire bent over some puzzling project someone else had abandoned, coaxing and poking and prodding until he could make it function.

Shockwave had not been the least bit pleased with Starscream's explanation, but as far as Starscream was concerned, Shockwave could fold double and suck his own exhaust port. The monochrome, mono-optic'd moron didn't know _slag_ about security; he wouldn't have lasted a week in the Iacon Academy. Even _Skyfire_ knew how to keep his projects secure from theft and sabotage. Of course his 'hidden' lab on Earth had been easy for the Autobots to find and raid.

Megatron was equally unimpressed with the explanation.

"Starscream, you _imbecile_. Go and fetch it back immediately. Do _not_ return without it."

A perfect chance to claim Shockwave's toy for himself. The fools.

The only annoyance was that the Autobots hadn't brought the damn thing back to their base. No, Skyfire had taken it elsewhere, away from the orange monstrosity of the Arc. It made finding it surprisingly hard -- Skyfire had gotten better at stealth in the short time he'd been active.

But Starscream had lived the war. Once he stopped focusing on the Autobots and started concentrating on _Skyfire_ -

Starscream wasn't at all surprised that Skyfire had taken up with the squishies. They could be _shockingly_ innovative, and Skyfire had always valued that in a partner. It was, after all, what Skyfire had found most attractive in _him_.

At least, that was what Skyfire claimed, even when his optics would follow the graceful curve of Starscream's cockpit. Back then, Starscream would just smirk and arch invitingly.

Despite what others might have thought, Starscream was quite capable of stealth. Oh, he _could_ have gone in guns blazing and taken Shockwave's toy, but why bother?

Skyfire seemed to be enjoying himself. He always was at his best in a collaborative environment. Starscream was confident that Skyfire would work out what Shockwave was doing wrong with his little toy before much longer.

Starscream could not _wait_ to rub it in the cyclops' face.


	3. Cleave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us go back, back to the beginning.

Day Three: Loneliness/Gentleness

The temptation to just _go_ lingered in the back of Skyfire's mind like the taste of soured energon in the back of his intake. He was too large for Iacon, too clever for the liking of his teachers, and far too alone.

The first issue might have been solved if they'd moved him into a dormitory designed for convoy class mechs, but, oh, they were so very sorry, but all the convoy sized rooms had filled before they'd gotten to assignments for Skyfire...

He could go home. Accept his place as it was prescribed by the Senate. Give up his dreams of being anything other than a self taught tinkerer. At least then he wouldn't be _alone_.

The brilliant ground bound mechs around him were, at best, politely distant. Flight frames, they told him, rarely lasted long at the Academy. No point in getting close to someone who was just going to leave before long.

Skyfire hated that they just might be _right_.

He spent his nights alone, escaping a too small room to the tallest spire of the Academy to watch the stars.

It was better up there. The dormitory walls in the Old Hall were annoyingly thin, and he was certain that the mech in the next room had never heard of volume control. Up there, the world didn't feel so _small_. Up there, he could see a universe with more than enough room for him.

As poetic as it would be, that wasn't where he met Starscream.

The simple fact was they were at the top of their astrophysics courses, and _that_ had Starscream track Skyfire down.

Starscream was colorful and brilliant and took to Skyfire shockingly quickly, though it took some time for Skyfire to work out just why. Starscream always insisted that he decided to befriend Skyfire because he was the only mech who could keep up with him, in academia and in the sky.

Other mechs made jokes about them flocking together, but it hardly mattered. Starscream was eager to talk about how _far_ they could go, if they worked together. Seekers were deeply social as a rule, and it was no surprise that he wanted a work-mate and lab partner. Starscream had an eye on winning a spot in the Exploration Corps, and... yes, the more Starscream talked about visiting distant worlds, the more interested Skyfire became.

"Loathe as I am to embrace the cliche, we're ideally suited for the work," Starscream told him. "No need to waste shanix on a ship when we _are_ our own ships."

"And when we're out there," Skyfire drawled, "there's no one to question what projects we work on."

Starscream smirked, optics twinkling. "And _this_ is why I like you."

"It could be lonely out there."

"Not with you."


	4. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's vulnerable.
> 
> Also, Skyfire might have a type.

Day Four: Intimacy/Vulnerability

The problem with Skyfire was that he was a great big shiny target on the battle field. That lovely, pristine white plating practically _glowed_ even in the darkest of conditions, and he towered above every mech the Autobots could field. He might as well have bulls-eyes painted all over him. Starscream was genuinely surprised that someone hadn't managed to blow a hole in that broad chest yet.

Starscream dodged a rocket shot by one of those useless ground pounders, forcing the Conehead on his left to bank before he could fire at the biggest target on the field.

_What are you doing?_

He circled the battlefield, trying to see what on this Primus forsaken rock could induce Skyfire to _be there_ and _not_ at least be shooting back.

Then he saw them. The humans. Those pests.

_Of course._

And he couldn't just transform and fly them out because he was _shielding_ the soft little fleshies. If Skyfire tried, he'd be blown to bits by the air force already raining fire down on him, and take the pests out along with him.

Starscream flew high, ordering the rest of the air force to follow him. "Take out those rocket launchers!"

Thank frag, they didn't bring anyone stupid enough to argue with Starscream, and that the... what did they call themselves now? the _Lambo Twins_ were so determined to draw the attention of every jet in the air. Someday, Starscream was going to drop them both from high enough to make them shatter into a million pieces, but today they served his purposes well.

The best part was that when Skyfire fled with his new pets, they left Shockwave's toy behind. Skyfire was more concerned with the safety of the humans than keeping the device from falling back into Decepticon hands. The rest of the Prime's forces were too far away to stop Starscream from claiming his prize with a triumphant shriek.

* * *

Dr. Maharissa was entirely too smug for someone who'd only narrowly avoided a grisly death at the hands of alien war machines.

Skyfire genuinely liked Dr. Maharissa. She dressed like a colorful, exotic bird (entirely out of spite, she'd confided to him when he'd asked about the flowing drapes she favored) in brilliant scarlet and blues, and when she spoke, it was with her whole body. Conversations with her turned into a dance, and the other humans had quickly learned to give her space when she was speaking. She was clever, ambitious, and had a biting --if somewhat unkind -- sense of humor.

She had also been the last one working on the device before they'd escaped.

She sat, humming softly as she combed her fingers through her hair, and she began to rebraid it as Dr. Carcer started to wail. "They've got it! We might as well have _handed_ it to them! Oh _God_ , we're all going to _die_!"

Dr. Maharissa slid a rubber band from around her wrist, twisting it tightly around the end of her hair. "Carly, be a dear and slap Emile? He seems to be having some kind of breakdown and I'm already buckled in."

"Of course I'm having a _breakdown_! We just gave a superweapon to an alien warlord!"

Dr. Maharissa smiled. Technically. "Well, it _was_ a superweapon," she conceded. "A pity. All that hard work gone to waste."

"... Doctor?" Skyfire asked slowly. Oh yes, _entirely_ too smug.

She leaned forward, patting Skyfire's console. "Don't worry. If _we_ can't have it, neither can _they_." 


	5. Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different!

Day Five: Alternate Universe

Starscrean was preening in front of the mirror, raising and lowering his arms to watch the way his cape moved. "The weights aren't properly distributed." He wrapped the cape around his arm, letting it swing awkwardly and unevenly.

Skyfire didn't bother to look up. "So wear the purple one. With, you know, the trim. I like that one."

"It doesn't go with my new crown."

"And there's no point in attending the Prime's gala, where he plans to formally introduce his bonded-to-be, if you can't show off your new crown."

Starscream smirked in the mirror. "Exactly." He reached up to adjust the crown in question, enjoying the way the dark jewels shimmered with the faintest hint of the rainbow when they caught the light. "You saw that monstrosity the Prime was wearing?"

Skyfire didn't think it was that bad, but there wasn't any harm in letting Starscream enjoy his hyperbole. "He should fire his dressers."

"And execute them for treason." Starscream turned, casting a critical optic on Skyfire, but he soon relaxed. "I do love the paints. Gold suits you."

Skyfire raised his wings slightly, checking the glyphs painted along the edges. The attendant had used a new sealant that was supposed to be quick drying, but it never hurt to check for smudging. Especially when Starscream followed the movement with his optics like that. A scrolling, artful list of every single degree, award, and honor he had ever earned, a pointed reminder to the Great and the Good of Iacon that the Prince of Vos' consort was more than just a handsome face and a berth warmer. Skyfire was his Chief Science Officer, first and foremost. 

Starscream reached up, giving the thin circlet denoting Skyfire's rarefied rank a tweak. "Perfect." He stepped back, giving Skyfire one last appraising look. "I suppose it's too late for me to get my wings painted..."

Skyfire knew he shouldn't encourage Starscream, but...

Well.

Every minute longer it took them to make their entrance was a minute he _didn't_ have to spend pretending to enjoy the company of senators who didn't know their exhaust port from their elbow joint. "I'll call the attendant."


	6. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave should be grateful, really.

Day Six: Redemption/Betrayal

Honestly, Shockwave should have been grateful that Starscream had let his little minions turn on the device in his own lab, rather than letting it be tested on the Nemesis.

All that was lost was whatever nonsense Shockwave had been working on and not, say, every other Decepticon on this mud ball.

It _had_ been a rather impressive explosion. Starscream had known it would be, when he'd begun inspecting the device. Not Skyfire's doing, he was sure. Not his style. No, this was the work of one of those clever little fleshlings... Not that Shockwave was particularly interested in that explaination.

"I will rip the wins from your traitorous back!"

"That's hardly _logical_!"

That did nothing to calm Shockwave down. _Really_ , for someone who prided himself on being so _smart_ -

It really was a lucky shot that hit Starscream. Shockwave was famous for his poor aim -- he was no soldier, and normally couldn't hit the broad side of a warship. It wasn't, thankfully, a wing shot; Starscream could still fly, and fly he did.

Not back to the Nemesis. No, Shockwave would look for him there, and Starscream wasn't about to gamble on the idea that Megatron would be in the mood to protect him. Not after bringing back what was basically a bomb.

Nobody appreciated him, really.

He needed to get somewhere safe, where Shockwave couldn't finish the job while Starscream made repairs.

He could only think of one place. The place he'd been spying on for weeks. He _knew_ it wasn't really safe. The humans were firmly on the side of the Autobots. _Skyfire_ was on the side of the Autobots. But-

Damn him, but Starscream _trusted_ Skyfire. Trusted him to not turn him over to the Prime and his high command while he was injured, anyway. He couldn't be so sure about the humans, but he hoped (Primus, having _hope_ , he was getting _soft_ ) Skyfire would be able to keep them in hand long enough for Starscream to make repairs.

Then he could return to the Nemesis and deal with Shockwave, fit for combat.

Skyfire's little lab with his humans was the last place anyone would ever look for him.

Those were his last thoughts before energon loss put him into stasis lock, sending him crashing ungracefully into a tree. The last thing he saw was Skyfire emerging from the building.

* * *

The first thing Skyfire did, once they had Starscream inside, was ask Carly to alert Optimus. The lab was going to need guards for when whoever shot Starscream tracked him here. And they were going to need Ratchet, too. And-

They can't stay there. Dr. Carcer was already having a panic attack, and there was a whole city of humans around them. Too much potential for collateral damage.

He needed to get Starscream stabilized first. Then he could worry about moving.


	7. Free Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something REALLY different.

Day Seven: Free Spot

... so, how about some Toy Photography?

(In all honesty, this last bit wants to be a story in and of itself, so y'all are gonna have to wait.)

[ ](https://postimg.cc/fVLbtwQP)  
[ ](https://postimg.cc/9wYfT0f6)  
[ ](https://postimg.cc/zbmDcKHm)

Oh look, a Consort AU pic!

[ ](https://postimg.cc/34gr5N2k)

And how about some size swap?

[](https://postimg.cc/Zv4bTmLV)


End file.
